Try
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -Septiplier- Based on P!nk's "Try". TW: Suicide, Depression, some other fairly mature themes.
_"Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing?"_

Mark sat on the edge of his bed, tears in his eyes as he looked at his hands. He screwed everything up, again. It had already been a month, but he had completely shut down.

 _"How it all turned to lies?"_

He scoffed at the thought that Jack might miss him. As far as he knew, he was already back with another girl. Jack was, after all, just experimenting with his relationship with Mark.

But they had seemed so happy. What had gone wrong?

 _"Sometimes I think that it's better,"_

Oh, that was right. He'd blocked out those memories in fear of being hurt. Because Jack was obviously the one that hurt him. It was always Jack.

 _"To never ask why."_

Letting out a stiffled sob, he practically had a seizure as the first memory washed over him.

 _"Where there is desire, there's gonna be a flame."_

 **"Hey, Marky~" Jack called, a happiness in his voice that wasn't usually there. Sure, the Irishman was always energetic, but Jack seemed happy about something.**

 **That was, until he heard the stiffled moans from Mark's room.**

 **Normally, Jack would have all sorts of respect for Mark's privacy. But for once, he didn't. And oh, how he wished he had.**

 **Opening the door, he saw Mark in their bed with a girl.**

 _"Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned."_

 **"M-Mark..?" Jack stuttered, suddenly broken. He seemed to drop something on the ground as he turned to run.**

 **"Wait- Sean- I can explain!" Mark defended himself, as the girl quickly slipped out.**

 **"What is there to explain..?" Jack murmered.**

 **"Well- I- you see-"**

 **"Just.." Jack glanced at what he dropped, picking it up. "Save it, Mark."**

 _"But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die;"_

Mark was no longer just crying, he was full-on sobbing. He knew that wasn't all there was, but he didn't want to know. He just kept sobbing as the next memory came.

 _"You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try,"_

 **The half-Korean trudged to the bathroom, after waking up without Jack. It was unusual, and for some reason, something felt wrong.**

 **He understood why everything felt wrong when he opened the bathroom door.**

 **Jack was lying in the tub, lifeless, cuts and scars all over his body. There was a bloody note next to a pristine black box on the counter, and he didn't hesitate to pick them up.**

 _"Gotta get and try, and try, and try,"_

 **"mark, if you're reading this, then i'm dead. i don't want you to blame**  
 **yourself, but i couldn't look at you without thinking about what you did.**  
 **you really hurt me, marky. but i always loved you. please, if you do read**  
 **this, open the black box on the counter.**  
 **with love,**  
 **sean"**

 _"You gotta get up and try, and try, and try."_

Mark's throat was raw from all the tears. He remembered, Jack had killed himself because Mark hurt him so badly. He had promised the Irishman he wouldn't hurt him, yet he did. Just like all the others.

He wished he could scream, but his throat was too sore.

Then, it came to him. What was in the box.

 _"Funny how the heart can be decieving,"_

 **Mark set down the letter, trembling. He stared at the tiny black box, hatefully. What could be in there that Jack had wanted him to see so badly?**

 **When he finally found the courage to open it, his knees collapsed on him.**

 _"More than just a couple times."_

 **Inside the box, was a beautiful ring. It wasn't flashy, or huge, and it didn't even look that expensive, but he loved it.**

 **Everything about it was perfect.**

 _"Why do we fall in love so easy?"_

Jack was going to propose that day. That day when Mark decided he didn't want to wait any longer.

If only he could have waited for a couple more hours.

 _"Even when it's not right."_

Mark forced his trembling, hysetrical form out of bed. It was his fault that Jack was dead. It was his fault that everyone was worried. It was his fault that he was never going to be happy.

 _"Where there is desire, there's gonna be a flame."_

Opening a window, Mark smiled softly.

 _"Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned."_

"Sean, baby," He whispered to the wind, crawling onto the windowsill.

 _"But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die."_

"I hope you can forgive me." Mark wiped his nose, "But I'm coming to meet you."

 _"You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try,"_

He pushed himself out the window, closing his eyes as he whizzed towards the ground.

 _"Gotta get up, and try, and try, and try,"_

When Mark opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the eyes of the one person he wanted to see. "Sean," He croaked, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Marky."

 _ **"You gotta get up and try, and try, and try."**_


End file.
